In the eye's of the child
by Ashray1
Summary: Most of the time funny, sometimes a little sad, showed Goku his point of view and thoughts about heaven, even if he is often wrong.Tenkai from the view of a curious, happily, loud, cheery, overactive,  excited, hungry, puzzled, troublemaking little monkey
1. A new Home

' 

Author: Ashray

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes, Saiyuki is mine. 

And Yes, I'

(never heard about sleep-walking? I'm sleep-writing! )

* * *

Beta: Youkai-Braut and purpleicicles, thanks to both of them for the help

* * *

Warnings: Most of the time funny, sometimes a little sad, showed Goku his point of view and 

thoughts about heaven, even if he is often wrong (don'

' mess, causing trouble and swearing, yelling and blaze of anger.

* * *

I'm always hungry. I don't know why, but it's true.

And at the moment I'm really hungry, and I don't know where I can find something to eat! There's this man who promised to give me food if I came with him, but now he's yelling at me a the whole time! And he lied about the food; there's nothing for me to eat, and I am sooo hungry – maybe I'm starving, and he wouldn't care!

"Nobody cares that you're hungry, kid."

He was not very nice to me! He also called me a monkey and a 'heretic'. I don't know what a 'heretic' is, but it doesn't sound very nice! Then he said that I'm dangerous – but I'm only hungry! Maybe it was a bad idea to raid their bags in the night? But today he took me to a really really big room. There was a woman in a see-through dress; I think, she is very, very strong, because the man yelled at me, but he whispered very quietly when he talked to her. And he looked at the floor while he was speaking, as if he was really very afraid of her – it looked really funny!

But best of all, at her side, there was the sun! He must be the sun, because his hair has the same color, and it shines, too! The woman said, he is a 'Konzen'. I don't know what a Konzen is, but I think, there are more of these Konzen-things, and that's the reason why the sun is sometimes shining brighter than usual. The more of these Konzen-things are together, the more light the sun gives. Like fireflies, you know? I like fireflies very much; they are soooo funny! When you only have one, you only have a little light, but if you catch more, they shine brighter… but it's sad how they always die so fast… though fireflies are not as loud as this 'Konzen'. It was an accident that I pulled his hair out – really! I went over to him and pulled on it, but only a little, to see what it would feel like, because I wondered if it is hot like the sun or not. If it's hot, I thought, then why doesn't it hurt to have it on your head all the time? Then I thought that maybe it doesn't bother him, like snakes – there are poisonous snakes and you die when they bite you, but when they bite themselves, nothing happens! And I said that I'm sorry. And I really meant it! But he yelled at me, and that woman on the big chair laughed and said that I'm his pet from now on, and then he yelled at her!

I hope, the other Konzen-things are not as loud, because if one of them is so loud, and there are many of them in one room, they'll all be REALLY loud! My ears hurt at that thought… but maybe that would be the thunder, when it's raining sometimes, and the lights come from the sky? Yes, that could be possible! Then I heard the shattering of glass as a window broke somewhere behind me thanks to the blow of his voice. The woman smiled calmly at him, and the man who brought me here sat on the floor with wide eyes, staring at Konzen, really shocked from the noise he had broken the window with.

Behind the woman stood another man who looked even more serious than Konzen, who said that she can't keep me here in heaven, but she smiled and said she can do whatever she wants, and that they have to deal with it. Because they have to do what she want them to do. Suddenly, it was silent, and my empty stomach chose that moment to grumble very loudly. The next thing I knew, everyone was looking at me… but I can't do anything about it! When I'm hungry, I'm hungry! My stomach doesn't care about the people around me, or if it's time to eat or not!

No matter how long they kept looking at me, the grumbling only grew louder; it wouldn't stop until I ate something, and that was what I said to them. Then the man who brought me here yelled at me again. He said that I "didn't show any respect," and that I "don't know where I am". How should I know, when nobody tells me!? All I want is something to eat, then my stomach will be quiet. It's so easy, so why do they always yell? Isn't one broken window enough? I can hear them fine, I'm not deaf!

Then the women shoved us all out of her room, and said loudly that Konzen has to feed me, because he had to take care of me whether he wanted to or not because she said so! He wasn't not happy about that, I could tell by all the frowny-lines on his face, but he took me with him anyway to another room with big windows. They weren't broken, and I wondered how long that would last with his loud voice. There was also a table full of paper – maybe he would let me draw on some? I like drawing; all the colors I can use, and I can draw cats and dogs and flowers really well! But as I reached for one of them the man hit me and told me (or should I say he screamed at me?) that I should be quiet and shouldn't disturb him, because he had a lot of work to do and no time to play with me.

So now I've been sitting on the floor in the sunny patch by the windows the whole afternoon watching people came in and out of the room, bringing more paper for Konzen. Konzen always looks at them angrily and throws stuff against the door after them. But one of them was really nice – he brought me a plate of meat buns and talked with Konzen and me, asking about my name and other stuff. I told him that I didn't have a name, and he looked at Konzen and said if he had a pet, he would have to take care of it and give it a name. Then I asked about the other Konzens, and he said that there are no other Konzens, why I was thinking that there had to be others? So I explained to him about the fireflies and the thunder and the bright sun.

And Ten-chan – that's not his actual name, it's Tenpou, but he said I can call him Ten-chan, because that sounds nicer – laughed at me! Even though I was really, really serious about it! I don't know what he thought was so funny; I only want to know where the other Konzens are and if I can see them! I want to know how they make the sun shine! But maybe I was wrong and they don't have to be in the same room to make the sun shine, because this one Konzen was alone here all the time, there are no others like him here. The people that brought more paper weren't nearly as bright as he is! He was the only blond I've seen the whole time. But after he stopped laughing, and Konzen glared at him, Ten-chan told me that there is only this one Konzen, and whispered Ten-chan that that is a good thing, making Konzen hit him on the head with some of his papers. Ten-chan also told me that the sun doesn't need anyone to shine, and Konzen is his name and not his kind. I'm not sure if I understand, but that doesn't matter. When there is no one looking like him, why does he need a name to make himself different? You only need to look at him… or can't they see that well? I don't get it...

When he was done explaining, Ten-chan saw the blond hair laying on the floor and asked about it, so I told him that I tore it out, and how much Konzen yelled and the woman laughed, and Ten-chan started to laugh again. Konzen was mean, and stood up from his table and hit him, but when he turned around again, Ten-chan made funny faces behind his back! I had to laugh too and then Konzen was really, really mean and hit me as well!!! Konzen yelled at us and he yelled that Ten-chan had his own work to do, so he should get the hell lost and I should eat the meat buns and stop talking and bouncing around and disturbing him, but I hadn't done much! I'd just sat there and looked at him! There wasn't much more to see; the room is boring, the walls are white and empty. Lots of space to draw a big picture on, I thought with a grin. Yes, I thought, I'll paint him flowers on the wall, and houses, and birds and a big bright sun! That would make him happy, I was sure, because everyone is happy if they have a fun picture on the wall, right? But when I looked into his face I saw that he still looked angry. I decided I would draw the picture later, because every time I started moving he shouted that I had to stay where he told me, and not even try to wander around alone, because I'm stupid enough to get lost and he didn't want to search for me.

Maybe he is still mad at me because I yanked his hair out? How was I supposed to know that it came off that easily? The strand of hair was lying beside my plate on the floor, shining in the sun. If put it back on his head, would he be happy? Maybe then he would smile a little? But first I needed something to keep it on his head… I looked around, but then I had a really great idea!!! I got up from my spot on the floor and reached for the cup of honey next to Konzen's tea: "Can I have the honey?" I asked nice and quietly. Konzen looked up at me as he said "Do what you want, but don't brother me, monkey." before he went back to looking at his papers, so he didn't notice the strand of hair in the my hand, and that I dunked the end of it into the honey. That was my luck, because he couldn't do anything about me getting behind him faster than he could blink, and, before he could react, smearing the whole pot of honey all over his hair and pressing the loose strand onto it.

At first, all Konzen did was stare. And as he felt a trail of honey running down his cheek he he started yelling again, even louder than before: "Damn monkey! What do you think you are doing?" he roared. But I wasn't scared, and I returned "I was trying to help! Look, I fixed it! When the honey is dry, it will be alright again. And better than before, because now it smells good!" I smiled brightly at Konzen whilst petting his hair happily. "Now all is all right again I made it all right!" But I was sooo wrong, because instead of smiling, he frowned even more, and yelled. "You! YOU! I swear, I will kill you! Didn't I tell you to never touch my hair again?!?"

"But I made it better! It won't come out any more, I promise...

"And I promise you, if you always act this stupid, you won't survive a single week!" was all he said and with those not very nice words he stormed away. I asked where he was going and he said he was going to the bathroom to wash the mess I made out off his hair, and that I have to wait until he is back, and if I set one foot out of that door then all of hell is coming to get me... That is really, really NOT fair! I only tried to help! When I yank his hair out, he yells at me, when I glue it back to his head, he yells at me, too!

That. Is. Not. Nice!

And it wasn't a mess, it smelled sooo good!

I wish I had more of that honey… it tasted so sweet, but there isn't much left that I can lick from my fingers. What should I do to make Konzen smile? The whole day he's looking either bored or angry! He didn't smile at anyone, not once the whole day long.

But I will make him smile, somehow, if he wants to or not!

TBC.


	2. Goku and the surprise p1

_Title: In the eyes of a child_

_Autor: Ashray_

_Beta: Purpuricicles (Thank you very much for that good work, I like it much)_

_Sorry that I took so long to update this story. I changed it over and over again, but after I cut it and give it to purpuriciles for the beta, I'm finally happy with it. And the next two parts are on the way, soon (when it works like I want it, that's it)_

_A merry christmas and a happy new year to all my readers out there! Thanks for reading, and the reviews! And now enough with my talking, and on with the story!_

**Goku and the surprise**

I don't know how, but I've lost the right way to Konzeon's office in the dark – all the doors and hallways look the same in the dark of the night!

Why am I up so late anyway… oh! I had an idea this afternoon; I know now how to make Konzeon really smile! It's the best idea I've ever had, and I can't wait to see his face! I bet he will like it…

…I hope he will like it…

But it's a surprise for him, so I have to make it all alone in the dark, in his office, so he can't see it before I'm finished. He can see it all day long then, because he spends his whole day in here unless I drag him outside.

I waited until he was deep asleep, and then a little longer, just to be sure. It's easy to tell when Konzeon's asleep, because his breathing goes deep and he stops frowning so much. I slept a little in the sun this afternoon, ready for tonight, so I won't get tired and can stay up really late making his present _perfect_.

But I can't make his surprise when I can't find his office! I need to find it! Where has it gone? It can't run away from me, can it? That is not fair, I want to try it with my great idea!

Wait, what's that? There is something in the air; it smells sooo good, and I think my stomach likes it too, because it growled very loudly.

I can eat a little first, and then search for that stupid room again – it will be easier when I'm not so hungry! I don't know the palace that good because I haven't been here long, but I'm _sure_ I'll remember once I've eaten just a little bit… At least there is one room that I can find easily – the kitchen! It smells so so good there, and all I have to do is follow my nose! That's how I found it this afternoon, after all.

I wondered, if I could make Konzeon's office smell that good too, maybe than I could find it easier? We can always eat there, too, whenever we want.

Konzeon would never allow it.

I asked him this afternoon; sadly he didn't like the idea. He yelled at me for always thinking about eating, then he yelled again saying I was distracting him from his boring work. As if it is that much fun, always drawing the same little picture on all that stupid paper, while outside the sun is smiling and the birds are singing and the flowers are smelling…

Smelling…

That reminds me; earlier today, I sniffed the same scent as now. Cookies! I smelled cookies, sweet, fresh, hot, sugary cookies! Earlier, that smell led me to the big kitchen in the lower floors of the palace. There where sooo many people, running around and cooking lots of different kinds of food. It all looked so good and smelled really, really tasty and I was hungry, so I walked in and asked if I can have some of it; after all, there was so much, they wouldn't mind if a teeny weeny bit of it is missing, would they?

"Yes, we would!" They sounded even more annoyed than Konzeon! I tried to explain, I just want a little, not all of it, really! Just a little bit, to silence my hungry stomach! Because for the dinner, I have to wait so, so long – a whole hour!

But I'm hungry now, so can I have just a little to taste? It smells so good!

But the boss of the kitchen, a big fat man, was a really, really mad one! I didn't like him much, especially when, as soon as he saw me, he caught me by the back of my shirt and throw me out! Right out of the door! Far away from all the good things to eat, and without a single bit to taste! He didn't even give me one of the cookies lying on the table waiting for a decoration (or a little boy to eat them?).

He yelled, to; "I don't want a heretic in my kitchen! This is a place of cleanliness, and you're filthy! You don't belong in here, you don't even belong in Tenkai! Now get out you disgustingly dirty child!"

He made me so mad! I'm NOT dirty! It's not my fault that it's been raining all day, or that there was a mud puddle, or that there was that stupid stone lying in my way, or that I tripped over it and landed right in the middle of the puddle! But I was bathing two hours ago, thanks to Konzeon; he actually threw me in the water tub, saying I was not fast enough to get in myself! I told him all that, and that Konzeon would tell him so too, but he wouldn't listen, just said that the kitchen is his, and as long as he is here, he didn't want to see me ever again here or anywhere else, for that matter.

Meanie! I never did anything to him… until now, that is. Maybe I played a prank on him once? I don't care, he was still mean, and it's not like I asked to stay here!

"Then bring me back where I came from, if you don't want me here! All I asked was for a little to eat, so there's no reason to be so mad to me! You don't even know me!"

Then, just as the cook inhaled to yell at me again, Konzeon walked in.

That was not good.

He looked like a thunderstorm, and as he opened his mouth he sounded like one too:

"What do you think you are doing here, baka saru?! I told you to stay at my side! I never told you to run away alone! Or did I say something like that and just forget?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he carried on yelling. Why did he ask me something, when he doesn't want to know the answer? Maybe he knew the answer already, but then why would he ask me something, if he knew the answer already?

Sometimes I can't understand him…

He dragged me back to his office, angry that he had to search for me, I think. I don't know why I can't look around on my own; how should I know my way around when I'm always in his office?

But right now, in the middle of the night, none of them are here. Not Konzeon and not that stupid, mean cook, it's just me and that wonderful smelling kitchen, with all the funny things and the good food.

And it was all for me! I don't think I've ever seen that much food all at once!

I sniffed around a little; I don't know where I should start. The cookies? I smelled them earlier, so sweet and good and easy to find. They made them just a few hours earlier and put them on a table, but that unfriendly cook had put them on a shelf, in a box, out of my reach.

It's so unfair; I can see the box, but I can't get to it! I bet they taste like honey and sugar and chocolate. Like they smell.

I want some.

Now.

I really, really want to taste them!

I know the cook put them so high on purpose, I bet he even smirked as he did it!

He is really unfriendly!

And not very nice!

And mad!

And did I say unfriendly?

I bet he wants to eat them all alone, and not give a single one of them to someone else! He's making fun of me, just because I'm not as tall as he is! I hope I grew up fast, because it is very, very boring to be so short! Yeah, one day, I'll be sooo big, they can put the cookies as high as they want, and I'll still reach them! I'll even be taller than a house, and no one will ever yell at me again, or put yummy little cookies right out of my reach!

I hope I have to wait only a little time, because I don't want to wait too long.

I want the cookies.

The tasty, little cookies.

Cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies cookies!

I look around a little, but I don't see a better way to get to them – there's no ladder or chair to stand on, and I'm still too short, even when I stretch as far as I can. There's only one way to get them, then; climbing up the shelf! Maybe Konzeon is not all wrong when he calls me monkey? But that isn't bad, because monkeys climb trees and can get all the fruits they want. And there is never a tree that's too high to climb.

…Yeah, maybe being a monkey is not so bad after all!

I hear suddenly an odd sound, but I don't know where it came from... Something cracking? What was that? A trap that mean cook had made for me? Suddenly, I feel something move under my foot. I look down, expecting the trap, but I don't see anything. Then there's that creaking sound again, and the _shelf_ moves! Before I can jump down, the shelf cracks in two, and I'm thrown backwards, landing hard on my butt.

"Ow! Owowowowow!!!" I rub my poor, hurting butt, but then something falls on my lap – the cookies! They must have been jogged by me falling off the shelf! What good luck! Grinning, I open the box.

Wow! Maybe the cook wasn't the friendliest person I ever met, but sure he know to make cookies. They taste really, really good! There are little bits of chocolate in them, and over them, too, and they tasted even better than they smelt! They crunched really loudly when you bit into them, but the inside was soft and sweet, and they were just the right size, and – where did those shadows come from?

…Uh oh.

'That canít be good' I think, as I turn around with a worried grin.

Why is "He, he. Hi!" all I can say?!?

They got me with my hand in the cookie jar for real this time – Konzeon and the mean cook from before! I can tell from the look on Konzeon's face that he's not happy I'm here. Not a little bit. And the cook didn't even like the look of me earlier, and now he look even _worse_. Why is there never anywhere to run and hide when you need one?

For a moment it was silent.

Then all at once, the cook was yelling at Konzeon, and Konzeon was yelling at me, and I had to try really hard not to cover my ears with my hands it was so loud! The cook was screaming that Konzeon should keep animals like me on a leash if they always run away, and Konzeon was mad because I snuck away while he was asleep. Really, what should I say? 'Let me go, I want to make something for you'? At best he would tell me to shut up and go to bed. Oh. The surprise. I was so busy getting distracted by cookies that I'd nearly forgotten, and now Konzeon was awake again. And yelling.

Now the cook's shouting at me, and Konzeon at the cook; the cook's really red in the face, and he has ugly purply blotches on his cheeks. Konzeon looks angry too, but with all that pretty long hair around his face and furious purple eyes he still looks kinda pretty. He must've caught sight of me looking at him though, because he stopped growling at the cook and started telling me off again. Now the cook's yelling at me again too, calling me a 'bottomless heretic', even though I'm not sure what a heretic _is_, and Konzeon's angry that the kitchen wasn't locked during the night.

I really can't understand why they always have to yell at everyone, I can hear them just fine as it is. I decide to ignore them, seeing as they're yelling at each other again, so I sit back on the floor and eat my cookies. Konzeon told me to ignore people when they say things that aren't nice, and some of the things they're saying to each other are definitely not very nice, so I'm going to ignore them, too. It's noisy, but I think I better let them yell as long as they want. Maybe they'll eventually tire themselves out and stop? After all, a storm can't blow all the time, sooner or later, no matter how long it takes, the sky will be clear again.

After a while my eyes are closing on themselves, but I don't have the time to sleep right now, I have to think of a way to sneak around the two screaming men and out of the door! I still have to find a way to Konzeon's office – I have a surprise for him to do, to make him smile a little. He really looks like he needs it now.

But I can't hold my head up, so maybe…

…Just a little nap…

I feel sudden arms around me, lifting me up, and I hear Konzeon grouching at me that I'm 'pretty damn heavy for such a stupid little monkey'. I try to tell him I'm not a monkey, but his skin is warm, and I can hear him telling me to 'just go to sleep'…

…perhaps I'll make his surprise tomorrow night.


End file.
